


Receiving Your Dark Mark

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [108]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brochure Style, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Eaters, Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: A recruitment pamphlet for the Death Eaters
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	Receiving Your Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: So, has anyone else ever wondered about the Death Eaters’ recruitment style? No? Just me? Then I guess y’all really didn’t ask for this pamphlet on the process of receiving a Dark Mark, did you? Oh, well. Hope you enjoy the flippancy anyway.

(^^)  
 **Receiving Your Dark Mark**  
(^^)

You have been selected for the honor of becoming a marked follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The first thing you should be aware of concerning your impending Dark Mark is that this is no longer an option. Because you have been selected, your choices at this point are accept the great honor which is to be bestowed upon your body and soul or be ritualistically tortured before being killed in the most gruesomely painful way possible.

Now that we’ve established that this is not a choice, let’s discuss procedure. To receive your Dark Mark, you must remove at least one stain upon the existence of magic to prove that you have proper superior blood. This means that you must green-list a Muggle, Mudblood, or blood traitor. Again, it must be stressed that this is not a choice. You have been selected to receive the honor of the Dark Mark and now you must prove yourself worthy of it.

Once your cleansing has been confirmed, you will be brought before the Dark Lord himself. There will likely be a grand revelry to celebrate. Grand revelries are not anything resembling a social function. In fact, they more closely resemble the frantic feeding frenzy common among starving piranhas being introduced to a cow. A selection of Muggles (sometimes even the delicacy of a Mudblood) are rounded up like the worthless animals they are. Then the already marked Death Eaters are allowed to slaughter the beasts in however way fits their mood.

It is suggested that you do not come between Bellatrix Lestrange and any prey she has chosen. You will not enjoy the experience, and there is a high likelihood that you will not survive the experience. She’s both very bloodthirsty and very thorough in her methods of torture.

If you should survive the revelry to reach the point of initiation, you will be brought to kneel before the Dark Lord. He will kindly ask one last time if you wish to accept the honor of bearing his Mark. If you accept, he will burn the distinctive tattoo into the flesh of your left forearm before binding it to his own energy.

From that point on, your servitude will be lifelong. Any betrayal will cost your life (see above mentions of painful deaths).

Congratulations on your new life as an indentured servant (we don’t say “slaves”)!

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash (N); Sett to Destroy (N)  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 6  
> Subject (Task No.): Biosciences: Zoology (Task 07: Write about the Dark Mark)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: 365 Words (140 – Frantic); Insane Prompt Challenge (681 – 394 Words Exactly)  
> Space Address (Prompt): 1E (Green)  
> Word Count: 394 exactly


End file.
